Battle Pages/Yang vs. Ursa
"Yang vs. Ursa" is a fight between Yang Xiao Long and an Ursa that is trying to kill her and her sister Ruby Rose. Preceding Events Yang Xiao Long trains her sister, Ruby Rose, in hand-to-hand combat. After Yang almost knocks Ruby down, an Ursa emerges from the bushes, preparing to attack her. The Fight Furious, Yang activates her Ember Celica as the Ursa charges on all fours towards her. Yang meets this charge by firing a round to propel herself towards the Grimm. She then somersaults mid-flight before running forward to finish her advance. She uses her left punch to fire a round and avoid the Ursa's left swipe by using the momentum to move to the right. She then lands three punches to the Ursa's left leg, which causes the Grimm to roar in response, as it seems apparent that they haven't done any significant damage. A retaliatory right swipe sends Yang tumbling back, before the blonde brawler flips back upright and slows her momentum by firmly gripping her legs on the ground, with her left arm to support her in a three-point landing. She fires two more rounds, which arc towards the Ursa, forcing the bearlike beast to go back down to all fours, before roaring and charging again. Yang grits her teeth as she then blocks the Ursa's overhead swipe with her left arm, stands her ground and lands an uppercut to the Ursa's chin, propelling herself upwards to perform an airborne left side kick on the Ursa's chest, before landing back on the ground, propelling herself forward to slide under the Ursa's belly, firing six more shots from behind, forcing the Grimm to turn around, the projectiles apparently having no effect either. Putting her hands behind her back, Yang then fires again to propel herself, before landing a powerful right hook to the Ursa's left jaw, forcing it to wince in pain, before the second left hook keeps forcing its head to its right, as Yang uses its momentum to move to its left. A right swipe from behind is blocked with her right forearm, she then proceeds to grab the limb, twists it and punches the Ursa with another right hook, forcing it back. Yang then slides underneath the left paw to dodge the low left swipe, before propelling herself, sliding underneath the Ursa again to dodge the right swipe, finishing her movement with a cartwheel. As the Ursa turns around, Yang boosts herself upwards, dodging the fifth right swipe, firing another round to spin herself up for a left tornado kick, which pushes the Ursa's head to the right, before the Grimm tries to use both paws to pin her down with a swipe, which misses as Yang propels herself backwards, ready for another charge as the Ursa is now on all fours. As Yang prepares another left hook, the Ursa times its right swipe perfectly to swat her away, sending her to the ground on her back and crashing into the trees, the impact uprooting any tree she hits directly as well as making a small trough on the earth. When Ruby wakes up, she only sees the Ursa, as it charges on the now-defenseless and terrified student making last-ditch defensive stance, capitalizing on her fear - only for Yang to move into the way, her now-depleted Aura flaring a golden yellow as the Ursa is now chomping on the blonde in its maw. With the Ursa flinging her away, Yang's amethyst eyes turn into a bright crimson as she activates her Semblance mid-flight, having stored enough strength from the kinetic energy of the opposing blows. She then lands on a nearby tree, crouches down, and propels herself forward in her rage, landing a right hook, with the Ursa blocking it with its right paw. Their strength appears to be equally matched, though the impact snaps the arm of the Ursa as it roars one last time. A final blast decides the winner and ripples throughout the Ursa's body as it tumbles and fades away into nothingness, while Yang crashes back first into the trees. Image Gallery Yang_Vol_5_Short00006b.png Yang_Vol_5_Short00008.png Yang_Vol_5_Short00010.png Yang_Vol_5_Short00013.png Yang_Vol_5_Short00025.png Yang_Vol_5_Short00026.png Yang_Vol_5_Short00027.png Yang_Vol_5_Short00028.png Yang_Vol_5_Short00029.png Yang_Vol_5_Short00031.png Yang_Vol_5_Short00033.png Yang_Vol_5_Short00034.png Category:Battle Pages Category:Volume 5